The Beginning of the End
The Beginning of the End is the first episode of War of the Cities. It was released on February 13, 2015. Plot SpongeBob wakes up and thinks it is a normal day, but it is not! The sky changes from blue to red in just a split second and SpongeBob can hear angry Bikini Bottomites outside. SpongeBob wonders what all the commotion is about and goes outside. Fred says that the Ukelele Bottomites have started a war to take over Bikini Bottom. Just then, a Ukelele Bottom police car parks on SpongeBob's lawn and policeman come out. SpongeBob gets angry because the car had ruined his lawn, but Fred tells him that they don't care about his lawn. They're mission is to arrest any Bikini Bottomite they see. Fred tells SpongeBob to run, but it's too late. The policeman arrest both of them for knowing too much about the war. The policeman gets angry at SpongeBob for back-talking him and decides not to arrest Fred because he is more angry at SpongeBob. SpongeBob is thrown into a jail cell. He discovers Mr. Krabs, who says that he hasn't done anything wrong and they are arresting everyone really for no reason. Mr. Krabs shows that Squidward, Patrick, Sandy and even Mrs. Puff are in the same cell with him. Mr. Krabs has a plan. He dreams that SpongeBob slips through the cell door and goes to the warden's office. He grabs the key and comes back to free his friends. He then snaps back to reality. The screen cuts to Plankton and Karen in the Ukelele Bottom's presidents office. Plankton says that all of this going the way he wanted it to. The camera zooms out of Plankton's office while Plankton is laughing. Transcript * (The episode starts with Spongebob waking up, happy and gleeful) * Spongebob: What a great day! The sky is blue, the people are happy, what could go wrong? * (In a split second, the sky goes from blue to red and the townspeople get angry) * Fish (from outside): AAAAAAAAAAAAUGH! * Spongebob: Holy tailfin! What is going on? * Gary: Meow. * Spongebob: I'd better get out to see what all the commotion is about! * (Spongebob runs outside) * Spongebob: *pant* What is happening? * Fred: THE UKELELE BOTTOMITES! THEY'RE ANGRY! THEY DECLARED WAR ON BIKINI BOTTOM AND WANT TO TAKE US OVER! * Spongebob: Say WHAT? * (A police car pulls up on Spongebob's lawn) * Spongebob: Hey, that's my lawn! * Fred: Your lawn is nothing to worry about, THE POLICE OF UKELELE BOTTOM WANT TO ARREST ANY BIKINI BOTTOMITES IN THEIR SIGHT! * Spongebob: Say WHAT? * (The policeman gets out of the car) * Policeman: *ahem* * Fred: LITTLE SQUARE DUDE, RUN! * Policeman: You two are under arrest for knowing too much. * Spongebob: Hey, you're not the police! I live in Bikini Bottom, not Ukelele Bottom! * Policeman: Are you really gonna try that? * Spongebob: Try what? * Policeman: Do you realize what you are doing? No one talks back to a police officer. NO ONE! * Spongebob: But you're not the police here- * Policeman: WHAT DID I JUST SAY? * (Spongebob starts to shiver in fear) * Policeman: Get in the car. RIGHT NOW. * (Spongebob walks in) * Policeman: You, over there can stay. I'm too annoyed by this sponge to get you. * Fred: Phew. That was a close encounter of the policeman kind. * (We cut to the Ukelele Bottom jail) * Policeman: Send this sponge in at the double. * Voice (from above Spongebob): So, you failed. INTO YOUR CELL! * (A big meaty hand throws Spongebob into a cell) * Voice: AND YOU'RE NOT COMING OUT FOR A LONG TIME! * (Spongebob lies on the cell bed) * Spongebob: What did I do wrong? * Mr. Krabs: Nothing, you didn't do nothing wrong. * Spongebob: *gasp* Mr. Krabs? What are you doing here? * Mr. Krabs: Lad, they're getting everyone. Just look around you! * Spongebob: Oh my gosh! * (Spongebob peeks through the bars to see the other cells) * Spongebob: Squidward! * Spongebob: Patrick! * Spongebob: Sandy! * Spongebob: Even Mrs. Puff? * (Spongebob starts to get teary) * Spongebob: BUT THEY DID NOTHING WRONG! * Mr. Krabs: Aye, they didn't. It was those dirty no good Ukelele Bottomites! * (Spongebob is now on the ground absorbing and unabsorbing his tears) * Mr. Krabs: Don't cry boyo-Wait a second! * (Mr. Krabs has a thought bubble) * (In this thought bubble, he sees Spongebob at the bars) * Spongebob: Okay, I got the plan! * (Spongebob slips through the cell doors and then walks to the wardens office) * Spongebob: Now to just slip through- * (Spongebob goes through the wardens office, grabs the key, and then comes back) * Mr. Krabs: You did it! * Spongebob: Sssh! We dontt want to get caught! * (Spongebob opens all the cells) * Spongebob: We're free, Mr. Krabs! * Spongebob: Mr. Krabs? * (We snap back to reality) * Spongebob: Mr. Krabs? * (Mr. Krabs snaps out of his thought) * Spongebob: Mr. Krabs, are you alright? * Mr. Krabs: Yeah, I was just a thinking... * (We now cut to the Ukelele Bottom president's office) * Plankton: *snickers* It's all going perfect... * Karen: Is your plan working? * Plankton: Yes it is, yes it is... * (We zoom out of the office, hearing Plankton's laughter and then the episode ends) * The end...for now... Trivia *The episode was originally going to be from a preview blog written by BagelBoxd, but was changed. *At the time of its creation, it was the 7,000th article on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. Category:War of the Cities Category:War of the Cities episodes